Dancing Lessons
by Happy for Deep People
Summary: Missing scene from the Girl in the Fireplace. The Doctor is invited to dance... But what kind of dancing is Reinette looking for? Oneshot,Rated T for implyed sex, but contains nothing explicit or "raunchy".


**This is all based around Girl In the Fireplace**

**I was reading online something about the Doctor and Reinette dancing, and whether it was related to the "dancing" innuendo in the Empty Child/ The Doctor Dances.**

**(Not terribly raunchy but the implication is there).**

**Enjoy!**

It had all just happened, the way it always did with the Doctor. Go out with your companion's pet Mickey, lovely spaceship trip – so realistic, as Mickey the apparently _not_ idiot would say, and... boom!

You find yourself in pre-revolutionary France – pre-revolutionary France sitting comfortably on a 51st century spacecraft, all cobbled together like a badly knitted quilt, so jumped up pocket watches can stalk a French aristocrat!

A French aristocrat who has had a very interesting past, which is obviously none of your business...

All in a day's work, basically.

Reinette was obviously intelligent. Very intelligent.

_Smart enough to turn a Timelord's basic telepathic exploration on its head, so that she knows everything about me, both name and title. Every lost companion. Everything... Even the way it felt to kiss her – yet she understands my situation with Rose. How would that work?_

_Well it wouldn't work, obviously, Rose would get all... Well, "Jackie" about it! _

"Oh, Doctor, my lonely Doctor... dance with me".

" I can't."

_She knows about "Dancing"! She must do, why else would she have that look in her eye? I'm being propositioned! That's what! Good Lord, 900 years, and still getting chatted up._

_Bloody French. They're always like this._

"Dance with me".

_That_ _was definitely a tone! How dare she use a tone with me? I'll have to tell her what's what..._

"This is the night you dance with the king."

_In more ways than one, so I hear... But which is Reinette talking about? Surely not... that... She's got more class than..._

"Then first I shall make him jealous".

_Women! No respect for timelines. The universe could implode, but nooooo! Doesn't stop you wanting a quick dance with the Doctor. Hmmm I really do still have the famous Gallifreyan charm. No! Must focus on caring for the timelines._

"I _can't_".

_Though it is tempting... Timelines... Dancing... __**Timelines**__!_

"Doctor. Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?".

_What's she seen? What the hell did she see? _

"What did you see?"

"That there comes a time, Timelord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance."

_Might as well face it... You can never resist a French woman when she's put her mind to something._

"Actually, Reinette, I can dance. Rather well as it happens. I've been trained by the best there is – in several different eras."

"So you may say, Doctor, and I'm sure your skills are perfectly adequate, but, as I am of a mind to teach you, no one dances _quite_ as the French do."

_Gulp_

"Aha, well... We'll just have to wait and see... Um, aren't the other guests missing your presence right now? Particularly the King? Remember him?"

"I do recall his Highness, but I have been waiting for you for many years, whilst he has been waiting for me a mere few minutes. As the King he is of course graced with a thousand virtues, one of which I am convinced is patience. Me being a humble woman, I have less of that noble virtue."

"Oh, I'm sure you can dredge up some noble virtue from somewhere! C'mon, Reinette, dig deep! You only need enough for a little quick step with his Madge."

"I will not wait to dance with you a moment longer, Doctor!"

"Oh alright then. But where will we practice our dancing? This room's hardly best conditions for a gentleman to dance in, is it?"

"I agree with you absolutely, sweet Doctor. Take my hand and we will go to rooms more... appropriate."

_She has a wicked gleam in those eyes of hers. I wonder what she has planned?_

"Aaaand... what then?"

"Well, then we dance! And when I am convinced that you have danced to my satisfaction I will show you off to my friends of the court. They do love the foibles of you funny Brits."

"Right. Brilliant! Lead the way!"

_Don't let her see how freaked out you are... Ohhh Rassilon, a door. What's behind the door? Hmm nice room, good paint job. Then again, never ones for skimping on the decor the French royals... Lots of space, plenty room for dancing._

_Then again, contains a bed... Which could potentially also be used for "dancing"!_

"Is the room not appropriate, Doctor?"

"Um... No, it's fine. Perfect, in fact it's just..."

"Is there some problem, my love?"

"Well, Reinette. You've walked among my thoughts in the same way I did yours, only I wasn't exactly aware of you in there. You've seen some things I'd probably not have wanted you to see and... What kind of dancing are you suggesting, to be perfectly blunt?"

"Why don't we find out together? You live an explorer's life, do you not Doctor? So... Let's explore."

Jean-Antoinette Poisson smiled a mischievous smile, and pulled the Doctor into the room. Closing the door far more firmly than she had closed the doors in her head.

Two hours later (give or take a timezone)the Doctor stumbled back into the oily spacecraft. To the outside observer he probably looked roaring drunk, but that was all part of his clever disguise.

The Doctor was high on life, after an incredible dance lesson in the court of Versailles. Today was undoubtedly noteworthy in his TARDIS log!

He was singing? Why was he singing? Singing wasn't generally his style...

_If anyone brings it up later, I'll say it was the disguise talking._

"Have you _met _ the French? My _God_, they know how to party!"

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in, the Oncoming Storm", Rose said in blatant disapproval.

_I knew she'd get like this! Daughters eh? Why do they always turn into mini-me's of their Mums? Better not say so, though... Oh hell, I can say it: I am the Oncoming Storm after all!_

"Ooh, you sound just like your mother."

_Brilliant. Well done Doctor. Looks like you're in for a traditional Jackie Tyler style smack in the face. _


End file.
